Persona 3 X Persona 4 X Ninja Gaiden
by Themagicmastere1
Summary: Yu realizes that a friend of his would die each day by Sho Minazuki. The Ninja, Ryo Hayabusa would try to avenge Shirogane or anybody else would die to the hands of Sho Minazuki.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""So... everything is all over," Mitsuru Kirijo said, sighing in relief as she sat down in the base that the Shadow Operatives owned. Every Shadow Operative was sitting down in the room, talking about what they were doing before all this happened, and how they've been. Well, everyone except for one of them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""...Man... I know how much this day matters to her and all, but would it kill her to come and join us? This is supposed to be a celebration!" Junpei asked, smiling widely. Yukari elbowed him in the side, giving him a harsh look./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""It's just what you said, Junpei. This day means a lot to her, and that's why she's not with us right now. Did you forget how she was after he..." Akihiko trailed off, still not wanting to get on the still touchy topic of a certain member of the team that they had lost./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I don't get it. What're you all talking about?" Labrys asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""...It's nothing," Mitsuru said, feeling a pain in her heart that she thought had gone away starting to rise up one more time./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Normally, no one dared to go to the graveyard at night. However, one woman walked into it. She had something that she had to do./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I'm sorry that I had to miss the party Mitsuru-san," The woman said, finding the grave that she wanted to see. As usual, she placed a bundle of flowers before it, and stared at it, not saying anything. It was always like this. She would come here to pay Minato a visit, and then she would choke on the words that she was about to say. The only person who was able to do this to her, was the boy that she was visiting right now./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""...Minato-san..." Aigis began, her blue eyes darting around nervously. "How are you doing? I hope that Nyx isn't giving you any trouble! Then again... it's you, and you can handle things without any trouble whatsoever. I did something amazing too, today. Well, I didn't help much. I'm not much of a help anymore. It was all through the help of two people that I met recently. One was Yu Narukami. He's got the same powers as you. And there's another... and she's my sister. I still haven't gotten over that fact yet, it seems... but they were the ones who did it all. At least, that's what I was told. I was supporting them, though, so I wasn't slacking off! There was a boy that we stopped... he said that he was Ikutsuki's son. But in reality, he was just an experiment that Ikutsuki worked on. I felt so bad for him hearing him talk... partly because I somewhat know his pain, and another... because he reminds me of you so much more than Yu-san does. His name is Sho Minazuki. I doubt that you met him. But... I just wish you could! I wish you were here!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis fell to her knees. She couldn't find the power in herself to stand anymore. She grabbed onto the gravestone, and let out a pained wail. She wanted him back. She needed him back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Don't worry about me..." Aigis said, calming down. "I always do this, remember? I can't help it... If there was a way to bring you back... you don't know how much I would take it. Everyone misses you, Minato-san. I miss you especially. Well... that's really all that I came to say to you. I'll just... stay here with you once again." She rested her back against Minato's tombstone, and closed her eyes. It was customary for her. She would always go to sleep here instead of at the base, where she really should go. But she didn't feel like sleeping on the way back. So that's why every time she came here she'd sleep with him, because it actually made her believe that she was sleeping with him, even though this is as close as touching Minato as she'll ever get./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"She laughed to herself. At herself. She thought that she would be over this by now. She thought that she would just forget about Minato's death. It's been three years. Why shouldn't she? In response to that, she would always tell the voice inside her mind that Minato was special to her, and that she loved him. She'd do anything for that boy. She compared herself to Minazuki, the personality that Sho's Plume of Dusk conjured up. She would be Minato's Minazuki. Forever./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Finally going to sleep for real this time, Aigis smiled, happy that she spent today with Minato./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"When Aigis awoke, she wasn't in the graveyard that she fell asleep in, and she wasn't wearing the coat that she always wore to conceal her robotic parts. She looked down to find herself quite unclothed. She took a look around herself and found multiple doors, each lined up carefully, and of different shapes and sizes. In front of her was a table with a blue tablecloth on top of it. In front of that table was what looked like a sofa. The entire room around her was some shade of the color blue./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"She knew where she was instantly, however. This was no foreign place to her. This was the Velvet Room. Somewhere that she found herself able to enter ever since she inherited Minato's powers. She thought back to the first time that she entered this room. Elizabeth, the woman who was always with the long-nosed man in front of her, Igor, took an immediate liking to her. She didn't know why herself. Maybe it had something to do with Minato./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor greeted, gesturing around him. He always greeted everyone like that, no matter how much they've payed a visit to him and this room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Igor-san, why am I here?" Aigis asked the man./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I was just getting to that, you see. You are here for a very special purpose. I have witnessed your growth and I must say that I am truly impressed. You've progressed much faster than anyone who has ever stepped foot in this room. At this point, I could say that you are just as powerful as our previous guest in this room," Igor said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Are you referring to Yu-san?" Aigis asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""No, I'm referring to the boy that you yearn to see once more," Igor said. "You've inherited his powers, and are using them quite well."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Thank you, Igor-san," Aigis smiled. She felt a lot better knowing that his powers weren't wasted on her. She was still getting used to the Wild Card thing, even though it's been three years since she got it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Now... the thing that I have called you in here relates directly to that boy. As I have said before, you yearn to see him deep inside of your heart, and thoughts of him plague your mind every day. You wish desperately to at least see him once more before he's gone again. I know of a way to do just that," Igor said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""R-Really!?" Aigis beamed, almost jumping out of the chair that she was sitting in in excitement./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Yes, really. I can give you a new start. A chance to change his tragic fate," Igor said. "I will create a world that is based out of your own desires using your own power, and... the rest is up to you. Now shut your eyes, and when you open them, the duty that you have committed yourself to starts."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis shut her eyes. She would give anything to see Minato Arisato one more time. Just one small glimpse was enough for her. She'd make sure that she would be with him forever./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end. You who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be... You will be given one year. Go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide," Igor said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis felt herself leaving the Velvet Room./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis opened her eyes and found herself standing on a train platform. Where was she? Looking around her, she noticed that in actuality, this place was very familiar to her. The movie theater being near her being one of the deciding factors. This was Iwatodai station. If she was right, then, that meant.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"The train stopped, and the door opened to reveal a young looking boy with blue hair. Aigis felt a very odd sensation, something that she hadn't felt ever before as she watched the boy step off the train and look up into the sky, seemingly not noticing her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis couldn't believe her own eyes. What Igor did worked. Minato Arisato was standing right before her, and Aigis could swear that all of this was real. She wanted to just reach out and hold him in her arms, never letting go, but she knew that it would be very weird to have that as a greeting to someone who was basically a stranger to him now, as much as it pained her to think about that./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Nice night tonight, isn't it?" Minato asked, breaking her out of her trance./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Yeah," was all that Aigis could reply. She didn't know what to say to the boy now that she finally got to see him again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""So, what's a pretty girl like you doing out so late? You going somewhere too? I'm heading to a dorm," he said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Funny... I'm heading there too," Aigis responded. But was she really? Something inside of her was telling her to go to the dorm, but another part of her wanted to go straight to Ikutsuki or someone who could get rid of him. He was the cause of all of her problems, and she would definitely stop him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Then let's go together," Minato suggested, actually taking his headphones off. Aigis nodded, and walked along with him to the dorm. As they were walking, an all too familiar sensation hit both her and Minato. Aigis, of course, knew what this was. The Dark Hour. She found it ironic that she just got out of a situation that involved something that looked like the Dark Hour, and felt like it too, and here it was again. "In the flesh", as they say. Or at least she thought so. She still wasn't good with those./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""What the hell's going on here? Everything looks like some sort of massacre happened," Minato pointed out, looking at the coffins that littered the streets. Those coffins were actually people who didn't have the potential to summon a Persona./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I don't know either... but it's creepy. We should hurry to the dorm," Aigis said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Oh, by the way, I'm Minato. Minato Arisato. What's your name?" he asked, stopping before the both of them picked up the pace./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I'm Aigis. I don't have a last name, sorry," Aigis responded. If she did have one, what would it be? That was something that she always wondered to herself. What if she was a human instead of a robot? She would love every second of it, not that it was bad to be what she is anyway./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""No last name, huh? I guess that means that you don't have anyone for you, just like me," he patted her shoulder, making her turn to him. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. You just have to be strong. But then again, you've been strong your whole life haven't you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis smiled at the blue haired boy and the two of them proceeded to hurry to the dorm./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"After they opened the door to the dorm, they found themselves in an oddly dark room. Maybe it was this way because of what was happening to the world right now. Aigis looked around, taking in everything around her. It was the same old dorm that she spent her time in during that fateful year./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis looked back at Minato, who was signing his name in a sign in sheet. After he signed, the book was pulled away and disappeared into the darkness. Was someone behind the counter? Before Aigis could go and check it out, Minato turned around to her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Who was that boy...?" Minato asked himself, turning to Aigis. "Did you see him?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""No, I don't know what you're talking about," Aigis shook her head./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Who's there!?" a voice yelled, interrupting their conversation. Minato turned to where he thought was the staircase and saw a girl standing there with what looked like a gun in her hand. Minato and Aigis both looked at it like a deer in headlights. Was this what happened to him when he first came here? The girl shakily handled the gun, pointing it at the two./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Takeba, wait!" another voice yelled, making the holder of the gun stop and put said gun away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"'Yukari-san held Minato-san at gunpoint? Or was that not really a gun, but her evoker? I do remember that she had one that was strapped to her thigh...' Aigis thought, looking around to see where the other voice came from. A red haired woman walked out from the shadows, revealing herself to Minato and Aigis. This person was Mitsuru Kirijo, someone that Aigis knew very well./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I didn't think that you two would arrive so late," Mitsuru sighed. "However, you know how it is out there. Please forgive Takeba for that."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""No, it's fine. I know how things are this day and age. It'd only be natural to do something like that if two people walked into your home this late at night. The train had a delay, so that's why I arrived late," Minato explained./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I see. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, and this is Yukari Takbea," Mitsuru introduced herself and Yukari. Aigis looked at the two of them. They were wearing the same old clothes that they wore when they were still part of SEES. This whole things was quite nostalgic for her, and part of her was glad that she's able to relive this year. It was one of her favorites. Aigis found it weird that no one was saying anything about her appearance, seeing as how off-putting it is to other people who didn't already know that she was an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"She found herself in her school uniform already, which was completely odd to her. She didn't want to go and check out what was up right now, because it would look very weird of she started to poke herself in the middle of a conversation. She did notice that something didn't feel right while she was walking with Minato to the dorm. For one, her legs were kind of sore from all of the walking. She thought that it was just her body simulating human feelings, but now it just felt too real to be a simulation./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Is it really okay for him to be here?" Yukari asked, turning to the red haired beauty with an unsure look on her face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""We'll see soon enough," Mitsuru responded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""What are you guys talking about, if you don't mind me asking?" Minato asked, raising a brow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Oh, so far only girls are in this dorm," Yukari said. Aigis knew that it had to be a lie. What about Akihiko? Or maybe they were just making up some kind of excuse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Takeba, if you would show them to their rooms..." Mitsuru gestured up the stairs, and sat down on the couch in the lounge. She started to stare at the door, crossing her arms and her legs, like she was waiting for someone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Yukari brought Minato and Aigis both into their rooms, answering any questions that they had about going to school and their life in the dorm. It was all of the basic stuff. Nothing unusual./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Now that Aigis was in her room, which was at exactly the same location that it had been while she was at the dorm in the past, or in her eyes now, the future, she took a good look around for a mirror. She was never in an actual girl's room before. This was something else that was setting off warning signs for her. It was a normal room for a human, but not for a robot like her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"She poked her arm with her finger, and didn't feel any hard metal. Aigis looked at her hand and noticed that it wasn't metal as well, and that it was actually gloved. Her other hand was the same way. Making sure the door was locked, Aigis took the shirt that she had on and took it off. She was surprised to see pale skin instead of the metal plating that made up her torso. Did something happen to her? Igor did say that he would 'create a world that was based off of her own desires', but she didn't think he'd go this far!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I'm... a human..." Aigis muttered to herself, falling to her knees and hugging herself. It would be a lie to say that she didn't want to be a human, and seeing a human-like form in front of her now made one of her dreams come true./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I have to stop Ikutsuki." Aigis said, regaining her composure and standing up, putting her shirt back on. "As soon as I get the chance, I'm going to make sure that Ikutsuki stops his madness. I'll tell them as soon as possible. Like that expression Junpei-san says... It's so crazy that it makes sense!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis jumped onto the bed that was provided for her, and poked herself again. She liked the feeling. She'd have time to play around with her new humanity later. Right now, she was feeling a little tired. She had to prepare herself for tomorrow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Aigis, can you even hear me in there?" an irritated voice snapped Aigis awake. She got up out of bed and walked to the door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""What's going on?" Aigis asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""You're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up and get changed now!" Yukari returned. "Hurry up, alright?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Sure thing," Aigis said, running over to the closet in her room and taking out a fresh new uniform. She slept in the one she was wearing right now, and no doubt it smelled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis froze as she held the uniform in her hands. She had only gotten dressed a couple of times. But most of the time it was someone else dressing her because she wasn't able to get the clothes through all of her robot parts./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"'I have to wing it, as they say,' Aigis thought to herself, taking her old clothes off and slowly putting the new ones on. She wasn't sure on how to dress herself properly yet, but she at least knew that it was simple. She just hoped that she got it right./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"She threw that thought into the back of her mind and followed Yukari out the door along with Minato. The trio began to head for Gekkoukan High, the school that they were going to attend for the rest of the year./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Outside was the perfect cliche for a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the clear blue sky, and the sun was shining down brilliantly on all three of them. Aigis couldn't be any happier. She was walking right next to Minato, and he was actually smiling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"It had broken her heart when she saw Minato with that gloomy face after the defeat of Nyx. She knew that something was wrong with him, and she had urged him to go to a hospital to get himself checked, but Minato just smiled weakly at her and said that everything was alright, and that he'd live. Aigis found that statement sickeningly funny to her. "I'll live" he said. Obviously, he didn't./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"But she had to stop thinking about that. What was important was who was right in front of her right now. Minato himself. And he was fine. And she would make sure that nothing was ever going to happen to him again. She would make sure that anyone who even laid a finger on Minato payed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""So, are you two excited to start school?" Yukari asked, turning her head to look behind her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Oh, I'm thrilled," Minato deadpanned. "I never liked school much. Everyone feels sorry for me, but I don't want them to. I just want to be looked at like a normal boy, not the guy whose parents were killed."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Yukari fell silent. She didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't every day someone brought up their dead parents./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Sorry I made you feel uncomfortable. Just needed to get something off of my chest," Minato added./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""No, it's fine," Yukari said. "Everyone needs to let something out every now and then, right?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I, for one, am very excited!" Aigis spoke up with a smile. "I cannot wait to learn new things!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Glad you're excited..." the blue haired boy shrugged./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Well, we should hurry up," Yukari said, starting to walk a little bit faster. Aigis and Minato followed suit, not wanting to be late on the first day either./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"The three students walked into the gates of the school with mixed reactions. Aigis was instantly captivated by how beautiful the school looked at this time of year, with all sorts of flowers and trees growing around. Yukari looked like she wasn't interested in it at all, and Minato looked the same./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Well, welcome to our school! I hope you enjoy your year here. I'm gonna go talk to a few of my friends. Just go in and look at the bulletin board in the main hall to see what classroom you're in. And if you have any further questions, go to your homeroom teacher," Yukari instructed, leaving the two./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""So, are you excited for this year?" Minato asked Aigis, trying to start up a conversation with the blonde./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I'm very," Aigis nodded, walking into the building along with the blue haired boy. Multiple students were crowding around the bulletin board that was posted on the wall near the stairs, so it was hard to get through. Aigis eventually got through with Minato and they looked at which room they were going to be in for the rest of the school year./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Would you look at that, we're both in the same classroom!" Minato tapped Aigis's shoulder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Great!" Aigis beamed. Just as she wanted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Hey, did you hear about the assembly that we're going to have soon? We should hurry over to the assembly room..." one of the girls that stood in the back of the crowd said to one of her friends./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Oh, yeah! We, like, totally should go," the other girl responded, running off with her friend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I guess that means that we should hurry too," Minato said, following the girls with his headphones on. Aigis followed closely behind Minato, not wanting to lose sight of him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"The auditorium was filled to the brim, but Aigis and Minato eventually found their seats at the section that said "2-F". Their teacher, Isako Toriumi, sat down at the end of the row, looking at the other teachers and smirking at them as if to say that her homeroom was the best./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"The president walked up onto the stage and "ahem"ed, catching the audiences attention. Well, all of them except for Aigis and Minato. Minato was listening to his music, while Aigis was thinking about some things./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"'You know, I really never got the time to think about whether this was a different world or not... but from what's going on, I can safely say that this is the past, and that the powers of my Wild Card that Igor took away from me to do this influenced it to change it around a bit. I just wonder what happened, because I don't recall ever thinking about how I want to be a human since... well, three years ago. Which would be today. So that means that all of what's going on now is thanks to my subconscious, and if I wasn't thinking about anything I'd be that very same emotionless robot that I hated...' Aigis thought. 'So, I should keep a diary to keep track of what I'm doing. It'll obviously help me with remembering things, because I can't just put them into my database anymore, simply because it no longer exists. I think I could make a quick stop after school today and get myself one.'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis snapped out of her thoughts when Minato elbowed her arm, catching her attention immediately./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Hey, you hearin' what those other kids are saying?" he asked her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""What do you mean, Minato-san?" Aigis asked, not knowing what he was talking about. There were kids talking already? She must have been so engrossed with herself that she didn't even hear them. So how did Minato hear them when he was clearly blasting his music into his ears? Did he have some godlike hearing capabilities that she didn't know of?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"'Then again... he's pretty godlike himself,' Aigis thought./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""They're already saying stuff about how me and you are going out and stuff. Never fails, you know. Walk together with someone and people already start to make rumors. That's the way the world works," Minato said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""...Do you want to go out?" Aigis asked. She remembered that very short time that she and Minato were going out. It would have lasted, but Minato had died, effectively cutting their relationship short. She would give anything to start dating her love one more time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Did you really just ask that question? You know... I've only known you for about a day. Maybe some time when we get to know each other more," Minato said. "No offense, though. Just looking at it logically."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"'It still hurts!' Aigis returned in her mind, feeling a bit heartbroken. But she understood where he was coming from. She couldn't just immediately start making moves on him just yet. Maybe she should wait a few months. Or maybe have a very convenient situation happen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"A few more minutes passed, and the assembly ended. Everyone filed out of the room to go to their homerooms to start the day off. Aigis couldn't wait to start learning about things with Minato again. She hoped that she had the same seat that she did in the past./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Class was quite boring for the first day, with the students only learning the classroom rules and getting introduced to their teachers and such. Aigis was thankful that her seat was with Minato once more, and that she was right next to the boy too. She was about to pack up when a familiar, lanky figure walked up to her. She looked up from her bag and saw the one and only Junpei Iori standing in front of her with a smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Hey new kids!" he gave a quick wave. "How ya doin'?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Hi. What's your name?" Minato asked. Aigis nodded, as Minato already asked her question./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I'm Junpei Iori! I know how tough it is being the new kid, so I decided to come over and say hey! See, ain't I such a nice guy?" Junpei smirked at the boy. The door behind the three opened, and a girl wearing a pink uniform and a short skirt walked in. This was, of course, Yukari. She was also in the same class, it seemed. Which only confirmed what Aigis was thinking. This was definitely the past, although influenced by herself subconsciously. A feeling of excitement welled up inside of her. Even though this was the same year that it had always been, there were new surprises that were going to show up. Maybe, if everything went well, it would be completely different./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Wow, not even the first day and you're running your mouth already!" Yukari smiled as she walked up to Junpei. He rubbed the back of his neck and returned the smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Gimme a break, Yuka-tan. I was just tryin' to be nice," Junpei defended./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Well if that's the case, then you should keep on being nice," Yukari advised. "They're living in the same dorm as me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Really!?" Junpei's eyes bugged out, looking to Aigis and then to Yukari. Afterwards, he looked at Minato with a look of pure jealousy in his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""What's with that look?" Yukari asked. "Wait a second, I know that one! You're thinking of something perverted again, aren't you?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""No!" Junpei rose his hands to defend himself from Yukari, who was going in to slap him across the face. Aigis recognized the banter between the two. Nothing had changed from back then, had it? They were still fighting with each other like that every day. It was quite amusing to watch for her, and she knew that Labrys enjoyed it too, always stifling a giggle whenever they would get into one of their arguments./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Yukari looked at Aigis, who was laughing herself. "What's so funny?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Oh, nothing Yukari-san," Aigis stopped immediately, knowing that... according to Sho Minazuki, her rage makes little kids cry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""We should be returning to the dorm now," Yukari said. The two nodded and followed her out of school and back to the dorm./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Back in her room, Aigis jumped onto the bed and found herself a notebook and a pen to write with. Before opening it, she wrote down on the front of the book "Aigis's Diary! No reading, except for Minato-chan because he's special!" and then opened it. It felt weird to even think about talking like that to her, but it was something that she had to get adjusted to./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"With thoughts already racing through her mind, she began writing down some things that she was thinking of./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Dear diary... today I had my first day at school with Minato and Yukari. They were really nice to me, and I met Junpei too! Everything looks like it's going to be okay. The only thing that I have to worry about is Ikutsuki, who I plan to take care of when everyone at the dorm is in the same room. Other than that, I have to get used to my new human body. There's some things that I have to learn to do now that I never had to before. For one, I must learn how to use the restroom, and unfortunately I have to do that on my own, because it would look weird if a 16 year old girl, which is what I'm guessing I am, needed help to use the restroom. Another thing I have to get used to is my new, frail body. It seems like it's not going to be able to take as much damage as my robotic one," Aigis read what she was writing out loud as she was putting it down on the paper. She smiled as she shut the notebook and placed it on her desk./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Done!" she said, taking her clothes off and throwing on a pair of pajamas that she found in her closet. They were sky blue, and they had little pictures of Jack Frost on them. She always found Jack Frost to be adorable. She laid down in bed and shut her eyes. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""How are the two of them?" a voice asked, looking at Mitsuru. She, Yukari, and another man wearing a brown coat were standing in the meeting room at the highest floor of the dorm, watching the security camera footage of the rooms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""The two of them are doing fine, Ikutsuki-san. Nothing has happened to the two of them since they've moved into the dorm, but this is the first time that we are going to see them when the Dark Hour hits," Mitsuru explained. Shuji Ikutsuki shifted his glasses up as he watched the video footage./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Minato Arisato, whose parents were killed in a car accident that was related to Shadows, and this mysterious girl, Aigis... who we have little information about. All that we know about her is that didn't have any parents to take care of her, and was an orphan for a long time. I wonder... what kind of secrets do the two of you hold?" Ikutsuki asked openly, smirking at the monitor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Is it really okay for us to spy on them like this? I mean... isn't this an invasion of privacy?" Yukari asked, looking around nervously. She really should be sleeping herself, but since they had off from school tomorrow, Mitsuru called her into the meeting room to review the footage with her. Currently, they were keeping track of the two new dorm residents, to see if they had the potential to stay in the Dark Hour, and to have a Persona. Ikutsuki had said that Mitsuru should recruit as many as she was able to SEES so that they could get rid of the Dark Hour once and for all, and so two people in one was an offer that Mitsuru couldn't refuse, even if she felt bad about spying on them. She had promised herself that she wouldn't do it anymore if she confirmed that they had the potential, however./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""For now, it's fine, Takeba. We have to do this. It's to ensure that we have more people that can help us fight the Dark Hour and the Shadows. Don't you want to get rid of it?" Mitsuru asked her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I hate it when you pull that card. It's not fair," Yukari huffed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"A noise that came from a speaker that was located on the desk where the monitor was interrupted Yukari and Mitsuru's conversation, startling them in the process. It was Akihiko on the other end of the intercom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Mitsuru, are you there!?" his frantic voice asked hurriedly. He seemed like he was out of breath. What could he have been doing?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Akihiko, what is it? What's the matter?" Mitsuru asked calmly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""There's a giant Shadow out here! It's been chasing me around for a while now, and I'm sorry to say that I led it over here so all three of us could take it on. This one is tough, even for me," Akihiko informed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Mitsuru looked at Yukari, who nodded in response to the silent question that she was asking. The two ran downstairs, grabbing weapons that were resting against the walls./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Takeba, go get Aigis and Arisato and tell them to get out of here! Then, come back down and assist me with this Shadow!" Mitsuru commanded, running down the stairs. Yukari nodded her head and split up with the red head at the third floor, running to the door that led into Aigis's room and banging on it very hard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Aigis, you have to wake up and get Minato! Then, you have to get out of here! Something's attacking the dorm!" she screamed. Not checking to see if Aigis heard her or not, Yukari jumped down the stairs to join Mitsuru./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Meanwhile, in Aigis's room, said blonde was violently woken up by a loud noise and some directions that weren't really clear to her. All she understood were the words "Minato" and "attacking the dorm". Aigis figured that there was a Shadow attacking, looking out of her window to see the green sky of the Dark Hour that she hoped to never see again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her school uniform, seeing as though she had no other clothing options for her, and ran out of her room. She had no weapon, but she wasn't willing to go down without a fight. She ran down to Minato's room and knocked on the door as hard as Yukari did to hers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""The hell is going on out there!?" an irritated voice yelled. Minato opened the door, an angered expression on his face. Aigis couldn't help but find the way he looked cute. He had his headphones wrapped around his neck, and was wearing his own dark blue pajamas with white stripes going down. His normally nearly perfectly combed blue hair was shooting out wildly, making it look like he had a blue afro. Aigis stifled a giggle before calming herself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Minato-kun, there's something attacking the dorm, and Yukari told us that we had to get out of here," Aigis informed. Minato looked at her like she was crazy, but then an intense rumble rocked the dorm. Minato's eyes bugged out then, realizing what she was was true. He grabbed her arm and started to run downstairs, not looking back to see Aigis blushing wildly, her face as red as a tomato. While he didn't realize it, he was holding Aigis's hand, and that meant a lot to the blonde. She never felt what his skin felt like... she loved the feeling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Minato practically leaped down the stairs of the building and made a beeline for the fire exit. Hopefully they'd be able to escape from there. Aigis looked around and noticed that both Mitsuru and Yukari were out of sight. Where were they? Were they fighting the Shadow? Aigis recalled Minato telling her a story about something like this happening to him the first time he came to the dorm while they were hanging out in his room one day, but she never really thought it would have been as frantic as this!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Shit! The door's locked!" Minato grunted in frustration, trying one more time to yank the fire exit open. It wouldn't budge. Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Perhaps it is because the quake that occurred a little bit beforehand broke the door," Aigis suggested. Minato started to think of somewhere else they could run to and get out of the dorm. "Why don't we try the second emergency exit on the fourth floor?" she quickly added, noticing Minato's frantic expression. Minato nodded, and grabbed her once again, running up the stairs this time. Aigis really wished that either she or he had some sort of weapon on them just in case the Shadow did wind up showing it's ugly head, but she knew that it was just wishful thinking./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"She hoped that Yukari and Mitsuru were okay. From what she could gather, they were fighting the Shadow that was attacking to buy her and Minato time to get out of the dorm. They didn't think that the two had access to using their Personas, but they were wrong on one account. Aigis was sure that she could still feel Athena's presence in her mind, and since she and the other Shadow Operatives went through such rigorous training for their Personas, she could summon Athena without the use of an evoker now. It wasn't like she needed one anyway, as she had a module for that. However, just in case that module malfunctioned, she trained herself just like Akihiko did./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"The two finally reached the fourth floor, and Minato leaped towards the door that would take them to the roof, kicking it wide open. Aigis stared in awe at the display of strength, forgetting that even for his size and stature, Minato was almost as strong as Akihiko, and recalled watching the two having a pretty even arm wrestling match with one another. She followed Minato out to the roof, and looked around for the nearest ladder that could take them down. The first day that she came to the dorm in the past, she had looked around for all of the emergency exits just in case something like what was happening now happened. She was sure glad that she did, finding a ladder just on the opposite side of where she was standing. She was about to make a run for it with Minato, but all of a sudden, a giant black hand shot up into the air and slammed down onto the roof./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis and Minato froze as a terrifying black beast appeared from behind the dorm. Aigis knew that it was the Shadow coming for them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"'So it looks like they weren't able to defeat the Shadow...' Aigis thought, preparing herself to do battle with it. She looked around for anything that she could use as a weapon, seeing as she couldn't use her guns on the Shadow since they didn't necessarily exist anymore./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""What the hell kind of monster is that!? It's... like the one that killed my parents!" Minato yelled, pointing at the Shadow that was crawling up onto the roof. It was a hideous thing, with a body only made of arms, with one holding a mask that represented the Magician Shadows that Aigis encountered in Tartarus, long, long ago. In four of its other hands, it was carrying multiple curved swords, each with serrated blades. If one of those got near any of them... Aigis shivered just thinking about it. That was something that she was not comfortable with./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Persona!" Aigis yelled, wasting no time. She looked up in the sky and saw that it was full moon. That meant that she couldn't kill this Shadow. If she spared this Shadow's life, then that meant that Ikutsuki's sick plans would be put to an immediate halt. That was something she was completely content with. Just as she expected, her Persona, Athena, appeared before her, the white dress that she was wearing billowing in a sudden gust of wind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""What is that?" Minato asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I can explain this to you later! Right now, you just need to worry about keeping yourself safe, Minato-kun!" Aigis yelled, turning her head back to face the blue haired boy. Athena lifted its spear and pointed it at the Shadow, holding it like it was a sword. The Shadow took this movement as a challenge, and started to swipe at Aigis with its curved blades. Athena rose its shield and repelled all of its attacks, bouncing them off of the shield. She would have to deal severe damage to the Shadow, but not kill it. She didn't know how she was going to do that, however, as holding back was something that was not her forte./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Athena slashed at the Shadow, cutting one of its many arms off. Aigis sensed that the Shadow was getting angry at her, and rose one of the swords up into the air to slam it down on Athena. Aigis guided her Persona out of the way before anything could happen, and when the sword hit the ground, it caused the entire dormitory to rumble. Aigis had to be careful. She couldn't let anymore damage be dealt to the dormitory./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Aigis!" a panicked voice yelled. Aigis turned her head to see Yukari running up to them. "You... you have a Persona too!? D-Don't worry, I'll help!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Yukari grabbed at the evoker taped to her thigh and pressed it against her temple. She hesitated a moment before pulling the trigger, but before she could even invoke her Persona, the Shadow slashed at her. Aigis tried to get Athena's shield over to her in time, but it was too late. Part of Yukari's clothes were ripped open, and the evoker flew out of her hands and landed at Minato's feet, who picked it up and stared at it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"'So this is the gun that Yukari pointed at us when we first came to the dorm... this thing summons a spirit from within you, right? That's what happened to Aigis, I think. So if I use this... I can help out?' Minato thought to himself. He didn't want to stare at it attacking two girls and do nothing. That wasn't what a man was supposed to do, to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"He rose the gun to his head, feeling both a rush of excitement and terror as he did./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Per... so... na..." Minato whispered, pulling the trigger./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Aigis, who was in the middle of pulling Yukari away from the Shadow, froze and looked at Minato. He was smiling widely and sadistically, happy with the new power that he discovered about himself. A machine-like figure that looked oddly like him flew up into the air, and attached to its back was a very large lute. Aigis knew what this was immediately. It was her own Persona for a time, she remembered. Orpheus flew above Minato, wrapped in blue card-like objects. The objects dissipated as Orpheus spoke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I come. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings," the Persona said. Suddenly, it grasped its head and let out a scream of pain. Aigis stared at Orpheus with a frightened expression on her face. Yukari couldn't turn her head to see what was going on, but from the look on Aigis's face, she didn't want to see./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Two hands protruded from Orpheus's mouth, and then ripped the Persona open to reveal another one. Aigis couldn't mistake this one. Another one of her Personas that she used in the Abyss of Time when she had to overcome that ordeal: Thanatos. The Persona that Yukari hated to see her using. She stopped using it after they had their feud, opting to switch to her own Personas again. She recalled reveling in the joy of using Minato's Personas... using his power as her own. She realized that what she was doing was really trying to escape from the pain of losing him. By using his Personas, she thought that he was really there with her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"Thanatos drew a long katana, and charged towards the Shadow. Aigis couldn't do anything to stop it from ripping the Shadow to shreds, piece by piece. It was a brutal, gory massacre, and when it was over, the only thing left of the Shadow was a lone hand. Thanatos rose a foot over it, and slammed down on it, eliminating the Shadow. After that was done, Thanatos returned to its original form, Orpheus, and Minato dropped to the ground./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Minato-kun!" Aigis yelled, running towards him, still carrying Yukari. She didn't know what to do. She would have to get the two of them to a hospital./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Mitsuru, give me a status report. How are things?" Ikutsuki asked, passing by the red haired beauty as she was on her way to the roof to see what was going on. She had dismissed Yukari back up there, seeing as though she and Akihiko had everything in control. They eliminated the Shadow flawlessly, but were surprised to see that it wasn't the one that Akihiko was fighting with before. Mitsuru reasoned that the Shadow had went to go and find Minato and Aigis, and sent Yukari up there to fight the Shadow for them, seeing as though they had no access to their Personas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""...Things are well. I just saw Aigis come down with both Takeba and Arisato in her arms. She told me that they needed immediate medical attention, so we put them into a hospital quickly," Mitsuru said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"It was the day after the incident occurred with the Shadow, and Mitsuru was thankful that they had the day off from school. She was sitting down with Ikutsuki and Akihiko in the lounge of the dorm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""I see... were you or Akihiko injured?" Ikutsuki asked. The two in question shook their heads, and Ikutsuki sighed in relief. "Alright, and another thing that I would wish to ask... Aigis. There's no lie that the massive power Penthesilea sensed was her. There's no doubt that she owns a very powerful Persona. What is the verdict? Do we let her join SEES?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""That's what I'm thinking. Her power was immense, and Arisato's... I haven't seen anything like it," Mitsuru said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Well then, I suppose we have it settled, then," Ikutsuki said. "As soon as Minato recovers, we will ask the two of them to join SEES," Ikutsuki said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;""Yes," Mitsuru nodded./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;"At that time: Yu Narukami and his crew appeared and Aigis was going like What the hell? Akihiko was so confused. Mitsuru was going like "Narukami, why did you arrive". We arrived is so then you can be with me, Mitsuru, Narukami said. Sho Minazuki executed Naoto Shirogane just as when Mitsuru was struggling in words and then, she said, "Narukami, yes. anyways, What just happened to Shirogane?" Yu was now in struggle in words after Mitsuru realized that Naoto has been executed. He screams like Liu Bei like this: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAGH!" Naoto's final words were like, "Yu-Kun watch out for Minazuki, he just..." killed me, Narukami says. Rest in Peace, Naoto. Mitsuru and Yu said in unison. /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.0799999237061px;" /p 


End file.
